journey to the stars
by stephenbyers
Summary: ash wakes up in the middle of the night not knowing what amazing journeys lay ahead


Ash ketchum woke up in his bed in his home in littleroot town, "man I what time is it?" He turned on his side to look at his alarm clock to see that it is 1:00 AM, looked outside to see the stars shining brightly in the night sky "what a nice night." He thought, he grabbed his bag got dressed and went outside to go for a walk. When he got outside he got out one of his pokeballs "Pikachu come out!" he said, Pikachu came out of the pokeball "come on Pikachu we are going for a walk", after a couple of minutes of walking in complete silence Ash saw a green blur in the "what the hell is that thing?" he said while watching the blur soar over the horizon than fly away "HEY WAIT!" Ash yelled as he ran after the mysterious blur "come on Pikachu we gotta catch up to this blur" "Pikachu come back!" Pikachu went back into his pokeball. "charizard come on out!" he said while throwing a pokeball "charrizarrd" the firey pokemon roared "charizard chase that blur in the distance!" Ash said to the red pokemon, charizard nodded then ash and Pikachu climbed on the pokemons back. The red pokemon roared then launched on the ground and began to fly after the blur with the speed of a fighter jet. After a while ash could see the blur he saw that it was a pokemon but it was one that he never seen before "what the hell is that? Charizard get us closer!" "Charizard mega evolve!" Ash yelled while holding his megaring up high then charizard got encased in a ball of light then the light got intense than disappeared, Charizard was bigger and looked different and was faster. "Now we can catch up to that pokemon!" "go know charizard!" "chaarrizzaard" charizard roared as they flew as fast as the wind when he got close he could see it perfectly it was a long snake like pokemon then he got out the pokedex to see witch pokemon it was than the green pokemon saw him then flew up high into space.

"DAMN SO CLOSE!" ash cried "charizard lets go home.", when they got home it was starting to get bright "I must find that pokemon again!" he yelled "I will ask the professor about what we saw charizard, when they got back to littleroot he called charizard back into its pokeball. Then he went to the lab to talk with the professer, when he opened the doors to the lab he was greeted by the professor "good morning ash how are you?" the professor said happily "professor we have to talk about what I just saw a couple of minutes ago." "in private" "okay ash lets talk in the backroom" when they got in the back room ash told the professor what he saw "hmmmmm… I do not know what kind of pokemon you saw did you use the pokedex on it?" "no I did not get the chance to professor" "well then ash I think you should talk to steven he might know." "thanks for your time professor." Anytime ash" ash waved bye to the professor while leaving the lab. "okay charizard come on out." Ash threw a pokeball then charizard came out "charizard we need to go to the pokemon league to speak to steven." Charizard nodded while ash climbed on his a couple of hours of flying they were at the pokemon league "okay lets go get steven" "charizard come back" charizard went back into his pokeball, ash walked to the doors of the pokemon league and he saw steven standing near the right side talking to nurse joy, "steven we need to talk." "hmm? Oh ash okay let's talk outside" when they got outside ash told steven what he saw "remember what happened with team magma and team aqua?" "how could I forget?" "you remember what happened to kyorge and groundon?" steven asked ash "don't you have them?" "yes I do but I do not use them I let them be free" "what does that have to do with the pokemon I saw?" "they say there is a third pokemon that exist in space the call it the emerald pokemon it real name is rayquaza" "rayquaza" "you think this is the pokemon that I saw?" ash asked steven. "yes I do if you could only catch this pokemon….. "steven?" ash asked "I got an idea!" steven yelled as he put his hand into his jacket to get a purple pokeball "use this to catch rayquaza it is a master ball!" "thank you steven for the master ball but how do I meet it again?" ash asked the champion "I think you have to go to sky pillar and wait for him to appear from the sky"

"ok I will go to sky pillar tonight and catch this pokemon" "you can use my metagross to help here take its mega stone too" steven said while handing ash a pokeball and a stone "thank you steven" ash said while walking away from the pokemon league "I am just going to walk to the base of sky pillar." He thought, after couple hours he got to the base of the mighty sky pillar "okay I need to just get to the top, charizard come out!" ash threw a pokeball and charizard came out "charizard fly me to the top of this tower!" charizard nodded while ash climbed onto his back then charizard flew to the top of the tower, when they got to the top ash looked around then sat down charizard sat beside him and ash fell alsleep…(two hours later)… ash woke up to a ear-perceing roar as he came face to face with rayquaza "metagross I choose you!" ash yelled as he threw a pokeball and metagross came out "metagross mega evolve!" metagross was covered in a ball of light then the ball of light burst and metagross was bigger and stronger than before "okay metagross use metormash!" metagross flew at rayquaza hitting him in the chest rayquaza did not look hurt at all, rayquaza's mouth started to glow purple and then a giant beam flew energy flew of his mouth hitting metagross and knocking him out. "metagross!" metagross went into his pokeball, "okay I hope this works!" ash yelled as he threw the masterball at rayquaza, rayquaza went into the pokeball and got caught "YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS!" "it worked I cannot wait to tell steven about this!...

END OF PART ONE...PART TWO COMING SOON!


End file.
